


The Vampire, the Fetish, and the Vampire Fetishist(s)

by ArtHistory



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Corsetry, Dom/sub, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Panties, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: It is slightly embarrassing what *men* will do for the attention of a vampire, but then again, isn't that part of the fun?





	1. The Hospital Administrator

His hands were warm.

Much warmer than they should have been.

In all his years studying the undead, the doctor had never read about, never heard of a vampire having hands as warm as Jonathan’s. Though perhaps that was because Ekon’s were so unwilling to have their biology studied in these modern times.

That was why he was letting the vampire’s hands slowly remove his labcoat, feeling that warmth pulse down his plump arms, drift teasingly to his chest, slowly beginning to undo the buttons of his tweed vest.

For science.

“Come now, Edgar, these pastries are from the West End. You must know how expensive they are.” Jonathan murmured, his sharp teeth nipping at his fellow doctor’s ear.

Dr. Edgar Swansea tensed, his nonexistent stomach muscle clenching, then releasing, a very pleased little growl rolling out of Jonathan’s throat.

“I-I am flattered, Dr. Reid, but I-”

“Edgar, please. We’re close friends. Call me Jonathan” The vampire purred, Edgar whining as he felt Jonathan’s perfectly trimmed beard scratch at his neck, Jonathan’s lips pecking, nipping down it. Jonathan’s voice seemed to echo in Edgar’s ear, making his knees weak, the weight of him leaning back into the vampire.

“J-Jonathan” Edgar breathed, feeling the vampire tenderly slide off his vest, smelling the rich chocolate of the treat as Jonathan brought it his Edgar’s mustachioed lip, “Please I...I know such delicacies are more difficult to come by since the quarantines but...but I worry they’re beginning to...beginning to have an effect on my waistline.” The doctor tries to joke, seeing his own, expanded reflection in the window of his office. Edgar’s eyes went wide.

The man staring back at him was...rotund.

A much much rounded jawline was framed by a second chin, tracing down to a thickened neck and padded shoulders. His arms were plump, reminiscent of sausages framed to burst their casings in the snow-colored button-up that was so strangling them. Even his wrists, his fingers looked plumped,  _ podgy _ as they drifted, in shock to the far-more-than-budding set of  _ breasts _ that wobbled happily on the doctor’s chest.

“I hadn’t noticed” Jonathan said, a dark humor in his voice as his free hand drifted to the wide curve of Edgar’s gut.

The doctor flushed, gasping, his greedy mouth falling open only to be stuffed full of the pastry the vampire was offering. Edgar coughed, choked for a moment before the dual rubbing of Jonathan’s hot hands appeared at his waist. The dough of it squashed, kneaded, pressed outwards then lifted upwards, Jonathan’s fingers sinking into it’s rolls, discovering the doctor’s love handles and giving the entire mass a teasing quake. Edgar moaned, chewing and swallowing, obediently opening his mouth for more, only for those dark green eyes to fly open, those chubby cheeks to flush crimson as he realized-

“Th-The window looks out over the courtyard, Jonathan! I-If we...e-everyone will see-”   
“Will see what a greedy pig the Administrator of Pembroke Hospital has become? How he’s grown, swelled, bloated as his patients agonized?” Jonathan growled, his deep voice rumbling into Edgar’s back, right hands tracing downward to palm the doctor’s tenting trousers. He left hands tore violently, Edgar’s overfed gut bulging decadently into the open air, an ocean of chocolate dusted vanilla pudding blooming over his belt.

“Your no fool, Edgar. You’ve known what’s been happening since the day you asked me to set up an office in your little hospital.” Jonathan purred, nimble hands undoing the doctor’s belt, his trousers, more and more belly sighing towards freedom, Edgar’s cheeks two, blooming roses.

“Those first gifts from the West End? An entire basket of mince pies and lemon cakes? You made a point to eat them all, that greedy, little belly pressing more and more against your buttons, chattering on and not bidding adieu until you were muffling a belch into your fist.” Jonathan continued, slipping his right hand around the doctor’s pre-cum slicked cock, his free hand grabbing Edgar’s gut roughly.  The man was trembling, huffing and puffing, letting out only soft, desperate little sounds

“The lonely doctor. The vampire fetishist. So excited to get even a modicum of attention, you were willing to burst.” Jonathan said, his own breath hot, grabbing another pastry and jamming it into the whining doctors gaping maw, right hand gently beginning to pump.

“But you didn’t pop. No. You just grew. Swelled and gorged and swelled further on every tiny, sweet treat I brought you. Always blushing, eating it then and there, no matter when I gave it to you. After meals, during a consultation. Hell! You paused taking a blood sample when I offered you a tea cake.” Jonathan panted, Edgar’s back arching, puffing out his middle as much as he could as he chewed and swallowed, opening his mouth for more.

Jonathan grinned.

“You thought you were so very coy. Gods, it was almost pathetic. Bending over so I could see that round, fattened arse you were growing. Leaning back to fiddle pointlessly with your belt. The way your hand went to the side of your belly any time you saw me approach. You knew this little game we were playing. You loved the attention it got you, how it felt against your tight clothes. But maybe you didn’t realize just how big you were growing, or just how big I was planning to get you.” Jonathan growled, giving the doctor’s gut a harsh  **slap** . 

Edgar cried out, a hot spurt jetting out onto the carpeted floor in front of them. Edgar panted, flushing bright, finding his own eyes in the reflection before him, looking over his fattened form with shock, awe.

“I do wonder who in the courtyard witnessed your little performance.” Jonathan purred, his hands finding, wobbling Edgar’s gut once more, softly plopping the doctor into his office chair. He spun it around, letting Edgar’s half-nude form face his desk, the small platter of chocolate biscuits still resting it on, unfinished.

Edgar’s chubby hand found one instantly, stuffing it into his mouth as his free hands reached for another, inhaling the platter in an orgy of flying fingers and teeth.

Jonathan smiled, leaning over Edgar’s chair with glee. Edgar let out a soft, pleased sound as Jonathan kissed the top of his head.

“Shall we wash that down with some cake?” The vampire asked, teeth and dark hunger bared as the doctor looks up at him with those soft, green eyes.

Edgar nodded.

Instantly he was rewarded with a deep, almost violent kiss.

“Mmm.” Jonathan growled, moving around Edgar’s desk and towards the door. He paused in its frame, looking over his shoulder.

“When I come back, I want that fat arse of yours to be the first thing I see. Bent over this little desk, naked as sin.” Jonathan said, voice low, cool.

Edgar was immediately up, shedding his ruined shirt and shuffling out of his trousers, already obeying.

Jonathan cackled, deeply amused with his pet’s rapid submission.

“Good piggy.” He growled, Edgar’s cock slapping his overfed gut at the compliment, only causing Jonathan to cackle further, closing the door.

He did love a greedy hog. As he passed through the slightly scandalized courtyard, made a note to remind Lady Ashbury that she had an appointment to meet with the good doctor.  Her shocked cry and Edgar’s equally embarrassed yelp was better than anything Beethoven had deemed ‘music’.

Now, to find a cake...


	2. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is slightly embarrassing what a man will do for the attention of a vampire, but then again, isn't that part of the fun?
> 
> Especially when men are willing to do even more to *keep* that attention...

“I'm not going to be able to hide it for much longer.”

“And why would you want to?”

“Y-You shut your goddamn mouth, leech! You know why!” Geoffrey McCullum, leader of the vampire hunting Guard of Priwen, spat out to the vampire who was blowing a kiss to the massive man in the hospital window, “Yeah yeah, come on then, it’s my night to be with the leech.” He fumed, blushing, clearly a bit jealous, only blushing further as Edgar hiked up his button-up to reveal his massively overfed gut one story above.

Geoffrey grabbed Jonathan’s hand. Interrupting the second kiss he was blowing to drag him away from the hospital.

“I-I mean it! The other blokes are going to find out, at this rate!” He fumed, blushing brighter, tugging the vampire into an alley a half-block away., “And if you think I-”

Geoffrey interrupted himself with a moan, the muscular vampire’s hands finding his bearded cheeks, the bristle of their mustaches rough as pink met blood red, Jonathan cheekily nipping the hunter’s lower lip as their kiss broke.

Jonathan smiled as he stared at the handsome vampire hunter, slowly taking his hands and pinning them to the bricks above his head. He grinned as he heard Geoffrey’s pulse quicken, watched his dark trousers gently tent below his dark blue jacket, his light grey vest.

“I don’t think you’re having any issue hiding our nightly walks.” Jonathan purred, smoothing his hand down Geoffrey’s tight, trim middle, then reaching into his jacket, finding the small box he’d kept there.

“I-I mean it, leech! If we keep going...the...the boys are gonna catch on!” Geoffrey panted, pupil’s blowing wide, mouth watering as vampire pressed more forcefully into his wrists, “I-If you...i-if you feed me those-” Jonathan easily flicked open the small box, finding the dark thing packed to bursting with West End chocolates, “I-I’ll hunt you down! Slay you like the goddamn leech you-” Jonathan moved his hand like lightning from McCullum’s wrists to the box, grabbing a handful of chocolates and forcing them into the hunter’s filthy mouth.

Where his Edgar was sweet, a soft little piggy that like to be praised, dear Geoffrey was...of a different breed. The hunter moaned loudly, writhing, keeping his hands above his head as he choked, sputtered around the cheek-bulging mouthful of fatty sweets. He chewed with watery eyes, swallowing hard, “F-Fuck you, lee-”

Again his mouth was filled, a dark spot of pre-cum staining his dark trousers, throat bulging as he swallowed the dark mass in one, melted gulp. He panted, hands falling to his tight, trim waist.

“You won’t get fat off one box of chocolates, piggy, no need to worry.” Jonathan purred, only blinking as Geoffrey shed his dark jacket, started shakily unbuttoning his vest. 

The vampire’s eyes went wide at what he saw.

He grinned.

“Sh-Shut up! N-Not a word!” Geoffrey panted, squirming, his cock already pulsing back to fullness as he hiked up his vest and button-up to reveal a black, rather expensive-looking-

Corset.

“Oh, my dear hunter.” Jonathan purred, smoothing his hands to, Geoffrey huffing and puffing, a choked belch working its way out of his throat, “You look simply breathless, shall I-”

“No!”

Jonathan’s nimble hands squeezed and released, the corset going tight, then with a  **pop** , falling to the ground.

And so came the sea. A wide, full, endless ocean of cream spilled out into the open air. It rolled up and over Geoffrey’s belt, two love handles eagerly blooming at his sides, more and more flesh piling there until each was a meaty handful of rich, ivory lard. The soft, warm fat of his gut danced happily in the cool, night air, a belly button wide and deep enough for two fingers rushing out to kiss Jonathan’s muscular waist.

McCullum blushed and came again, the vampire loudly cackling into the night, grabbing his lover and tugging him forward, biting at the man’s soft neck, teasingly running hot hands over his padded shoulders. It was only upon  **feeling** , exploring the hunter’s form that one could tell this was not the thick muscle of a warrior, but the soft, doughy lard of a hog.

They kissed again, almost violently, Jonathan slamming the hunter back against the wall, his hands siding down until they were cupping the meaty cheeks of Geoffrey’s arse. He lifted the man easily, gasping as Geoffrey’s thick, fat, juicy thighs squeezed around his waist, roughly biting, sucking claiming marks into the man’s neck.

“Are you going to feed off me? Whisk me off into the night, never to be heard from again?” McCullum panted, his hard cock prodding Jonathan’s hard abs, pulse like lightning. Jonathan moved them quickly, setting down and pinning Geoffrey face-first to the wall across from them, savoring the image of the softened, fattened hunter’s back beneath the light of a nearby streetlamp. Jonathan rutted his clothed, mammoth cock between the clothed cheeks

“You'd like that very much, wouldn't you? The big, bad vampire. Fattening you up until you're nothing but a plump, tender morsel. Nothing more than a helpless dollop of jam-filled dough.” Jonathan growled, his hot hands reaching around and gripping at, sinking into the rich, creamy lard at the hunter’s waist, grinning as the blushing Geoffrey’s cock tented in his dark trousers. Said trousers creaked, then tore as the overeager, fattened hunter bent that much further forward.

McCullum barely had a chance to squawk, turn a shade redder as his thick cock slapped against his bloated gut, still clothed by a pair of raven-black pan-

“Oh my, and what have we here?” The vampire purred. The deep, rumbling, pleased sound of a lion with a gazelle between its jaws.

“Sh-Shut up! You shut your mouth, leech! You weren't supposed to see those until-” Geoffrey cut himself off with a whimper, feeling his dark trousers torn away, the vampires hands eagerly taking two handfuls of his much fattened arse.

The two, perfect moons of Geoffrey McCullum’s fat ass wobbled eagerly in the doctors hands, stretching a tiny pair of lace, black panties to the bursting point. Almost the entirety of the rich, creamy globes were spilling out of them, rending the garment more a decorative stripe of lace just south of the vampire hunters lower back.

Jonathan spread those cheeks. Then released them, watching Geoffrey shudder with pleasure as his fat ass clapped together as a sea of jiggling lard.

Jonathan almost chuckled.

The Guard of Priwen. The take-no-prisoners scourge of the night. Slayers of the undead. Vampire hunters.

But one did come to research the creatures of the night, to hunt this planes dark immortals, without a desire, an obsession with all things vampyr. The need to hunt, to kill. It could easily be turned to a need to feel, to touch.

And just as soon as lust could replace wrath, so too could gluttony just in lust’s bacchanal. 

A few chocolates before a kiss, a handful of tarts before a nibble on the ear.

An entire cake before a good fuck.

Training his hunter had been even easier than training his hospital administrator. And now he had two, fat piggies to play with 

One perhaps even kinkier than the other.

“Now I do wonder if...oh!” Jonathan grinned, his shining, shar teeth bared beneath the street lamp. He watched and heard the shining, metal buttons of the hunter’s rucked-up shirt bounce and clatter against the bricks of the alley as the rest of McCullum’s gut and a generous, perfectly perky pair of moobs bounced forward, orr, perhaps, were kept from bouncing forward-

By an equally black-as-night brassiere.

It was a sheer, delightfully soft thing, almost as soft as the gorgeous tits beneath it. Jonathan spun the hunter round as if he weighed nothing at all, burying his face into the cleavage created, his hands drifting to Geoffrey’s thickened love handles.

McCullum threw his head back, panting, puffing out his chest, his belly, blowing himself up like the desperate, needy little hog he’d been grown into.

Jonathan cackled, hands kneading the rich, thick dough at the hunter’s waist with glee.

“Wanted to pretty yourself up for me, piggy? Get all dolled up for a leech? Gods, what would the boys say?” Jonathan purred, innocently, smoothing his face between the panting, beet red hunter’s breasts once again.

“Sh...you shut up! G-God! Goddamn...leech!” Geoffrey cried, his dark panties going dark around the aching head of his cock. He collapsed against the wall behind him, chest and belly quivering as he desperately huffed and puffed against the cool bricks

“Turn around.” Jonathan growled, voice deep as he rose to his full height, fishing into his pockets for a small, clear bottle. Geoffrey obeyed, whining as he felt his pretty panties torn away, gasping, moaning as he felt a hand roughly  **slap** his wide, fat arse.

Slicked fingers slipped between his cheeks, spreading and slowly working the hunter open.

“W-Well? Are you...you just going to toy with me all night or are you actually going to-”

McCullum bit his lip, feeling the vampire grip his hip.

Then he groaned.

Jonathan’s tight, muscular waist flexed, his beefy arse bouncing nearly as much as his hunter’s as he roughly, quickly fucked McCullum into oblivion. The hunter moaned, panting, belching loudly as his gut swung like a pendulum under the unforgiving light of the alley. He felt massive. Full. Wobbling and quaking like a pudding.

Fat.

Jonathan reached up, taking a fistful of McCullum’s hair and tugging, the hunter crying out in pleasure, painting the bricks before him with a hot, white spurt just moments before the vampire himself finished.

Jonathan slowly pulled out, taking a clean cloth from his breast pocket to clean up his lover. He slowly undid the hunter’s bra, watching Geoffrey slid out of it, chest expanding as he could finally take a full breath. He ran his hands over his body, almost in shock, gazing at the miles of snow-white lard before him under the all-seeing light of the streetlamp. So fucking bright!

Why had they-

Wait…

“Oi! What’s tha-Holy shit!”

McCullum’s blood ran cold. He looked to where he’d heard the voice.

“Is that?!”

“No way!”

“C-Can’t be!”   
  
“Boss!?”

McCullum desperately covered his bare crotch with his hands, wide, endless gut turning to thick, grabbable rolls as he looked to find his men staring awestruck at him. Every curve of his wide, round body on display. Every inch of lard packed on, every pound gained.

His vampire nowhere to be found.

“Goddamn leech” He cursed, before turning tail and running naked into the night.

The wide, twin moons of his arse wobbling all the way back to the Pembroke...


End file.
